


Strictly private

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Castle Pornado, F/M, Mild Smut, Picture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A Castle Pornado Ficlet





	Strictly private

**Strictly private**

Rick placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

“Kate?” He called. “Where are you?”

“Back porch!” Came as a brief answer.

“Would you like something to drink?” Rick called questioningly in her direction as he put away the purchases.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Rick took a glass of water for himself and went to his wife. When he saw Kate the water almost sloshed over because he stopped so abruptly.

She lay naked on a lounger, a glass of wine wedged between her thighs. Her eyes were closed and a smile played around her lips.

That’s what he loved most about their trips to the Hamptons, Kate’s openness. In the precinct she was always buttoned and the professionalism in person. Here she was relaxed and carefree.

Slowly it became tight in Rick’s pants, although they were wide shorts. He took a last gulp from his glass before leaning over to kiss Kate. She returned his kiss hungrily and Rick sent his hands wandering over her breasts, her stomach to the wineglass.

“You don’t need that anymore,” he said hoarsely, pulling it out from between her legs.

Kate opened willingly for him and he saw the wet glint between her legs.

“Did you start without me?” He asked as he put her glass down and got rid of his clothes without taking his eyes off his wife.

“No, not really, just dreamed of you,” Kate replied, letting her hands follow the same path as Ricks had moments earlier.

Before her fingers reached her most intimate point, Rick grabbed her wrist. “Let me do that,” he groaned and knelt in front of her.

He was so happy that the back porch was not visible to outsiders because what followed now was strictly private ...

[Crosspost from Tumblr](https://continue-to-be-amazing.tumblr.com/post/186899923647/strictly-private-rick-placed-the-groceries-on-the)


End file.
